Magic's Heir
by SonOfEmrys
Summary: Magic's Heir is a story that I have been working on for a while now. What would happen if there was more to the prophecy than the Wizarding World knew? Changes are coming to the Wizarding World... whether for good or bad, it is too early to know.


**Disclaimer!**

Sadly, Harry Potter does not belong to me. Everything Canon (including but not limited to characters, settings, and plot) belongs to it's creator J.K. Rowling. I stand to make no profit off of this story and am just using the Wizarding World as my own  
personal creative playground. That being said, please enjoy the story!

 **A/N:**

The story starts off taking place in 1991 around the same time that Harry Potter makes his first trip to Diagon Alley. Some things to note about this story before you go on: Harry is not the staring character, rather he is a supporting character which  
plays a key role. This story features a manipulative Dumbledore as well.

 **Magic's Heir**

 **Chapter 1 – Gringotts**

Gringotts, there has never been a safer place which is known to the wizarding public. Ever since the time of Merlin the Wizardly World at large has trusted their family fortunes, both big and small to the Goblin Nation for safekeeping. What the Wizarding  
World was unaware of however, was that the Goblin Nation had been protecting something infinitely more precious than any amount of gold or treasure.

The Goblin King made his way through Gringotts on his monthly inspection. There had been no break-in attempts made within the last 300 years, however; that fact alone was not an excuse to let their guard down. No, Gringotts did not get to be named the  
safest place in the Wizarding World by slacking in their duties. The wards would be checked and renewed that nigh in order to ensure the continued safety of their most prized possessions.

As the Goblin King made his way back to his office he allowed his mind to wander back to the early days of his regime. It was not often that he thought of the early days, however for reason unbeknownst to him he could not tear his mind from the last thing  
his predecessor had taught him. There had been a prophecy made in the time of Merlin Emrys, a prophecy made my Magic herself. This prophecy was made known only to the Goblin King and the Tower of Magi. The Tower Mages had died out millennium ago which  
made the Goblin King the only one who was aware of the prophecy.

Making his way over to the ornate marble desk which dominated his office, the King retrieved an weathered tome from his desk. Warded so that only the current Goblin King could read it, this tome contained every secret of the Goblin Nation. Should it ever  
fall into the wrong hands it would spell disaster and possibly the end of the goblins themselves. The prophecy had been etched into the leather on the inside cover of the tome, placing his spectacles on his face he read.

 _For the mighty have fallen far from their purpose._

 _Days of Chaos and Discord shall reign._

 _Shadows threaten a bright world, yet rays of light threaten to consume all else._

 _Champions of light and dark have been chosen._

 _To Drive out the light and be left in the dark, or to drive out the shadows and be left blind._

 _Only one may prevail at the cost of another._

 _The fate of us all, the Champions decide._

He pondered the meaning of this prophecy for what felt like the millionth time. No Goblin King before him had ever managed to decipher what the prophecy meant, and if they had they had left no evidence to suggest it. What would happen when the champions  
made themselves known? How would they shape the Wizarding World and the Magical World as it is known today? Questions without answers would only serve to drive a sane man to madness.

Ragnok rushed through the grand marble halls of Gringotts. Having just returned from daily vault inspection he made his way to the King's quarters. Deep within the tunnels of the Gringotts Vaults, far below where any living creature not of goblin kind  
ever ventured, lay the Ancestral Vaults. Seven vaults which had been within the depths of the tunnels since the beginning of time, however; to date there have been no records unearthed to show what treasures, if any lay behind their magnificent doors.  
All except for one.

Bursting into the King's quarters Ragnok made a hasty apology. "Sire, you must come quickly. There is a problem with one of the vaults." Panting and out of breath, he struggled to make his report.

The King raised his brow, never before had they had a problem with one of the vaults. With a customer yes, with the vault its self no, "And which vault would that be, Ragnok?"

"The vault of Lord Emrys, Sire."

Wasting no time the King hastily made his way from his office, "Ragnok, summon Griphook to the carts. We must get to the Ancestral Vaults at once!"

Accompanied by Ragnok and Griphook, the Goblin King boarded the cart and began the long descent into the tunnels. They passed all manner of vaults on their journey downwards. Beginning with the Low Security Vaults that belonged to family such as the Weasleys,  
quickly onto the Medium Security Vaults which were mostly used by celebrities or businesses, and onto the High Security Vaults. These vaults belonged to the Most Ancient and Most Noble families of the Wizarding World, though there were a few exceptions.

Still the trio of goblins descended deeper into the tunnels. Passing vaults belonging to families which had long since died out, they finally came to a halt in a large ornate room filled with 7 towering doors. The room was awash with an eerie light which  
made the large room both astounding and terrifying to behold. Approaching the vault on the far left of the room, the King inspected the door.

Diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, rubies, and every other gem imaginable was inlaid into the door which guarded Lord Emrys' personal vault. The many gems scattered along the door were shining bright with a light of their own. Letting his mind wander, the  
King briefly thought that the design mimicked the night sky, with the gems representing the many stars and planets above them. Suddenly there was a deafening bang and the chamber began to quake.

"Sire! Back away from the door!"

Rooted to the spot, the King watched with a horrified fascination as the gems inlaid upon the door began to move with ease to the center of the door. With a final bang and a flash of light, the trio was plunged into darkness. Before anyone was given the  
chance to react, the chamber was once again lit by an eerie light as a portal began to open on the surface of the door.

The King motioned his companions forward and together they cautiously peered into the vault. Seeing a small chamber decorated with only a roaring fireplace and a large carpet, the trio was struck silent with shock. There lying in front of the fire, was  
a boy.

 **A/N:**

Please Read and Review! I will do my best to respond to comments on the story, however; I will not be giving anything away! I have had this story in the works for a while now, currently with around 6 chapters already written and I have to say, this is  
one of the shorter chapters. If anyone is interested in being my beta I would greatly appreciate it!

-SonOfEmrys


End file.
